It is a constant concern for automobile designers to maximize the storage space for the users of automobiles. It is also increasingly desirable to install accessory devices that permit the user to easily store and access cargo.
In automobiles it is, in general, known to provide a recessed well that is covered by a closure. Typically, such closures are used to conceal spare tires and intermittently used accessory devices. As such, the closures are normally closed during operation of the automobile.
However, in sport utility vehicles, vans and minivans, there is an opportunity to provide a storage space behind the third-row seating. Such a storage space will necessarily be shallow and small in front-to-back dimensions, and not overly useful for storage of large items. However, such a space may be useful for storage of small articles and optionally used items. A cover for such a small storage space will normally be closed and will not permit access to the storage space.
Therefore, there exists a need in the art for a method and device to gain and maintain access to a small storage space in such vehicles. There further exists a need in the art for a method and device to maintain the closure of a small storage spaced in an open position during operation of the vehicle to maximize the available storage space in such vehicles.
The present invention is generally directed toward a method and device to gain and maintain access to a small storage space in such vehicles. More specifically, the present invention is directed toward a method and device to maintain a cargo lid in an open position during operation of the vehicle to maximize the available storage space in such vehicles.
In accordance with the present invention, a cargo lid has a lower surface and an upper surface, the lower surface having a retention device secured thereto. The retention device includes a fixed hook member, a removable hook member, and a tether.
In further accordance with the present invention, the lower surface of the cargo lid defines a recess in which the fixed hook member is received. The recess includes an upper portion extending from an edge of the lower surface and an enlarged lower portion. The fixed hook member includes an upper hook portion and a lower body member. The lower body member is received within the enlarged lower portion of the cargo lid recess.
In further accordance with the present invention, the lower body member defines a receptacle that is adapted to releasably receive the removable hook member. The receptacle includes an upstanding rim that surrounds a resilient fastener. The removable hook member is releasably received by the fastener and surrounded by the upstanding rim such that the removable hook member is retained against movement in at least two directions.
In further accordance with the present invention, the removable hook member includes a first substantially straight portion and a curved second portion. The first portion has a first end defining an opening that the tether is secured to and a second end from which the curved portion integrally extends. The first portion is secured to the fastener at a location intermediate the first and second ends.
In accordance with a method of the present invention, when the removable hook is secured to a remote support, the removable hook and tether cooperate to retain the cargo lid in an open position.